


Barry Allen's Ridiculous First Name

by BuckysMyBoy



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, FlashVibe Week, FlashVibe Week 2018, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: Soulmate au where you have the name of your soulmate on your wrist. Cisco doesn't know Barry's full name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FRIDAY, AUGUST 10 - FREE DAY (any prompt of your choosing)
> 
> This is so late but I wrote this instead of doing homework

People usually got their marks from the age of twelve to eighteen. It was just a simple tattoo on your left wrist with the name of your soulmate in their handwriting. Caitlin told him not to obsess over it but she's already had her mark since they were twelve ( _Ronald Raymond_  it said in spidery hand writing on her wrist. No one was really supposed to see your mark other than your soulmate but the two have known eachother for a long time. They decided that when Caitlin met her soulmate, Cisco would know his name anyways.) He had been mad at the comment, because she's not the one who doesn't have their mark and is turning eighteen in two days. 

"Just relax, Cisco." She said, trying not to show the worry on her face because it was rare, but not unheard of, to go unmarked. "I'm sure you'll get your mark, I don't think you deserve to be without a soulmate." 

He smiled but maybe Caitlin was wrong.

______________________________

Barry had got a little... over excited when he started to get his mark. He had got it before Iris and he showed it off to her proudly, all she had done was stick her tongue out at him. It wasn't even a name yet, just one blotch of a letter, maybe a _c_ or an _o_.

 

 

Two weeks later, he had panicked. A boy's name, even though he was barely thirteen knew he liked boys, but he liked girls too. He had hoped it was a girls name so he wouldn't have to tell Joe. He had noticed the scoffs when two guys were shown holding hands on TV or the terrible muttered comments when they had seen two girls kiss in public. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he let out a long deflated breath. Joe had been so happy when Barry told him that he was getting his mark but now, Barry knew he was probably going to be angry. He wiped at his face and pulled down his sleeve, Joe didn't have to know, he could hide it and when he met his soulmate... well, hopefully he was old enough to move out of the house by then.

______________________________

He really was happy for her, but it still hurt. He had been so happy when Caitlin had found Ronald ("Call me Ronnie," is what Caitlin said he had said, "only my dad calls me Ronald.") but it had also hurt that she found him on his birthday. She had told him he wasn't allowed to mope, that they at least had to go and see a movie or something to celebrate his birthday. Then she proceeded to drag him to the movie theater, telling him that they could watch Harry Potter. 

They went up to the snack counter, Caitlin grabbing all the junk food she could find and placing it on the counter. She laughed in embarrassment at the guy, and handed him money.

"I can pay half," he was already pulling out his wallet because movie theater snacks were more expensive than the movie. 

"It's fine," she handed the boy behind the counter money, her eyes seemed to linger on the nametag.  _Ronnie_. If it was Cisco he would ask or say something at least, but Caitlin believed that you don't force to find your soulmate or it will take longer. If she chases after every guy with a name similar to Ronald, she thinks she won't ever have a chance to actually live her life. The universe will let her meet her soulmate when she's ready. Cisco believes you have to put in at least a little effort, that at least asking would be okay.

"Caitlin," he started, watching the boy's reaction at her first name, "what kind of friend would I be if -"

"Your name's Caitlin?" He asked, his mouth opening and closing a few time. 

"Yeah," it was a pretty common name, she wanted to say.

"Caitlin Snow." Cisco introduced her.

The boy made a funny sound in the back of his throat. "Ronnie Raymond."

"You -" 

"Yeah -" he answered he question while asking his own, all with one word.

They were both pale faced, and Ronnie was playing with his sleeve. He pulled it back slowly after a moment of hesitation, showing Caitlin (and Cisco, but he was pretty sure that they didn't even know he was there anymore) her own perfect, precise hand writing. Cisco almost wanted to laugh cause this was so cliche.

"You two seem a bit busy, so I'm gonna go in and I'll save you a seat, Caitlin."

"I -" she reached over and caught Cisco's left hand, looking at his wrist. "I'm sorry." 

Cisco laughed, "Don't have to be sorry," he gave her a big smile because he really was excited for her, "be happy."

As he walked away he heard Ronald asking if Cicso was her boyfriend and he couldn't help but laugh.

______________________________

"Barry?" Iris' voice said from the doorway. He jumped, turned around and wiped any tears that had fallen off his face with his sleeve that he had desperately pulled down to hide his mark. 

"Are you -" she rushed over to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Why are you crying?"

Barry hugged her back but it only made more tears fall. She hugged him tighter and he hid his face in her neck and felt as if he didn't have to look at his mark, it wasn't there. 

He's only been in this house a year but after his mom died and his dad went to prison, he had to form a bond with Joe and Iris or he would be completely by himself. After his dad went to prison and he defended his dad, he lost all his friends except Iris. Iris was his best friend, his sister even after such short time and Joe had become like his dad.

"Bar, tell me, what's wrong?" She couldn't know, she might have the same opinions as her dad. He couldn't lose this family after he just lost his other one. He shook his head.

He felt her hand slip into his hair, "If nothing's wrong then why are you crying?"

Barry laughed, shook his head again. "I'm going to go get some water." 

"Barry?" She grabbed his wrist and he winced, it was still a bit sensitive from just getting his mark. "Sorry," she said, "I forgot. Did a full name show up yet?" She asked, trying to change the subject but that's exactly what was wrong. 

"Yeah, it did." He forced a smile.

"Is it anybody you know?"

"That's not how soulmates work, Iris."

She laughed, "I wish I had my mark."

Barry wishes he didn't have his.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"Noth -"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, as your best friend, I demand you tell me. Barry, whatever it is, it's gonna be okay."

Barry took a breath, how did she know that, she didn't even know what it was that he needed to tell her. He didn't want Iris to hate him but at the same time he didn't know if she would even care.

"I - um..." he fiddled with his jacket sleeve, sitting down next to Iris. If his best friend was going to hate him, he would rather it be now then later. He rolled up his sleeve, took on look at the name to make sure he was certain he wanted to do this. He placed his wrist face up to show her the name permanently tattooed on his arm, _Fransisco Ramon_. 

Iris was quiet for a second, then she hugged him again. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I'm sorry." He said, slumping against her. "I -"

"You don't have to be sorry, you can't control who your soulmate is or who you love." 

"Joe won't agree with that."

"I know, dont worry about that right now."

______________________________

Cisco gave up hope on getting his mark a month after his birthday passed. So when there was a weird tingling on his wrist, he just passed it off as an itch. However, when his wrist became sore, he looked and there was the start of a few letters and a full one. He had forgot how to breath for a second. 

He frantically dialed Caitlin's number and hurriedly tried to tell her he got a letter.

"What, slow down," she laughed, then the line was silent for a second. "Letter?"

"My  _mark_ ," he said into the phone. "I have a  _B_ on my arm, I'm getting my mark." 

Caitlin laughed excitedly into the phone. "Ask your mom to order a pizza, I'm coming over."

"Invite Ronnie," he said but he wasn't sure Caitlin had heard him, she was caught up in her excitement for her friend.

______________________________

Barry went three years without Joe figuring out but each day it felt more and more like he was lying to him. Everyday it felt like this crushing weight on his chest got heavier and heavier. Iris told him it wasn't lying if Joe didn't ask, but Barry had shook his head and told her that he still felt like he was lying. 

Joe _despised_ David Singh ever since he came out to everyone in the precinct and Barry knew he would never be able to tell Joe. Barry had came home from school that day and Joe had told him and Iris all about David and his boyfriend "invading his workplace". He told them all about how disgusting their actions were. Barry felt that tiny bit of hope that he could change Joe's opinions be squashed. With every angry scoff and every disgusted eye roll Barry imagined Joe rubbing his squashed hope into the floor with his shoe as if to kill it even more. And with every word Barry felt like he couldn't breath and he had kept this secret too long. 

"Joe." He squeaked, "I think that's enough. Singh is your boss."

"Which is exactly why I didn't say it to his face."

Barry wanted to make some sarcastic comment back about how Joe knew his opinion was not right otherwise he would share it with his boss,  but he could barely get any air out of his lungs. He let Joe finish whatever he had been saying, let him leave the room angrily and then Barry ran up the stairs. He thought he should be crying but no tears were coming, his legs felt numb like if he didn't lay down now he would collapse. He layed down under his blankets with his hood over his head. He didn't want to be in this house anymore but he couldn't find it in himself to get up and leave. Maybe it would be easier if he just told Joe and got kicked out, then he would be forced to leave and wouldn't have to make the decision to run away.

There was a soft knock on his door but he ignored it, he barely even heard it. Iris sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, she placed a gentle hand on his back. 

"Bear," she said but he was silent, "you've went so long without telling him, it has to be eating away inside you. I used to think you shouldn't tell him but seeing the look on your face when he... said those things. Barry I  _hated_ seeing that look. If you want to tell him I'll be with you. If he kicks you out, if he hates you, if he never talks to you again, I'll be here. Okay?"

Barry took a few breaths, each one more frantic than the last until he was sobbing quietly into his pillow. 

 

 

Barry came out to Joe the next week over dinner, squeezing Iris' hand under the table. Joe had been silent, like he hadn't heard but he had, he wouldn't look at Barry. He felt like he was going to throw up the two bites of dinner he had taken. The rest of it still untouched on his plate, the nervousness taking up any room he had for food in his stomach.

He felt Iris give his hand a reassuring squeeze as Joe opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally he spoke, "What? You have to be kidding me, I must have misheard."

Barry couldn't even get words to form, he didn't even know what to say to that. 

"He has a boys name on his wrist " Iris stated defensively, leaning closer to Joe. 

"No," Joe simply said, looking at Barry and shaking his head. 

"Yes." Iris said and Barry really wanted to speak for himself but he might start crying if he let what was happening sink in.

"It has to be a mistake, he'll get over it eventually, until then he can -" 

"No mistake here, dad, he's not going to 'get over it', he's gay, and he has a boy's name on his wrist. There's nothing  _to_ get over."

"Iris, you might not understand this but the world works a certain way, boys dont like boys, they like girls."

"No, I think  _you_ don't understand, the universe did not give Barry this name by mistake, he likes boys."

"But -" Joe started but Barry couldn't take much more of this without crying.

"That's enough, I like boys, the same way Iris does and there will be no problem when Iris comes home with her soulmate but there will be if I do?"

"Yes -"

"Also, I like girls too, so maybe, I'll come home with a girlfriend but one day I am going ot meet my soulmate and weather or not you want to meet him is up to you... it shouldn't matter, you should just be happy if I'm happy."

"You can go be happy somewhere else then."

"What?" Barry said but he knew it was coming.

"Leave."

"Dad you can't kick him out." Iris said, looking horrified at the idea.

"He's not even my kid." That's what got to Barry, Joe always called him son but the second he told Joe that there was something different about him, that fatherly love went out the window.

Their argument continued but Barry was already running up the stairs and locking his bedroom door. He slid down the door, trying to control his breathing.

A few hours later Iris knocked on Barry's door, no answer. She knocked again, calling Barry's name, no answer. She tried the door knob, locked. She had to go grab a stool so she could reach the key on top ofthe door frame. 

Iris found Barry in his bed, curled in on himself and wrapped in a blanket, just like the day Joe had talkdd about Singh. "I argued with my dad for half an hour, then we started to talk. I convinced him to let you stay, he said he thinks there was a mistake but," she sat down on the bed, grabbing Barry's arm and pulling his sleeve down, making both of them look at his mark. "I think you're going to be happier with him than any boy or girl you meet along the way. He's your soulmate and it really isn't any of my dad's business."

Barry - even though he got a bad reaction from Joe - felt content looking at the name on his wrist.

____________________________

Cisco had stared at the name on his wrist for hours after Caitlin and Ronnie fell asleep on his couch.  _Bartholomew Allen._ He couldn't help but smile at the odd name, but it was his _soulmate_ who had the odd name. Now that he knew their name he couldn't help but feel content even if he hadn't met them yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco got noticed his powers after the Partical Accelerator explosion NOT because of Wells

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked.

"He likes this song."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I checked his Facebook page, I mean he can hear everything right?"

Caitlin only nodded in agreement as Cisco walked over to the computers, quietly singing along to the song that has been playing for the past nine months. Then there was a gaping sound coming from where Barey was laying.

"Oh... my god," Cisco said when he turned around to see Barry, who had been laying still for nine months, sitting up.

"Where am I?"

"He's up," Caitlin said as Cisco called for Dr. Wells

"Pulse 120. Pupils, equally reactive to light." Caitlin said, shining a flash light in his eyes. "Hey, look at me," she said as he started to try and stand while taking off the equipment hooked up to him.

Cisco had quickly stepped in, telling the boy to relax, telling him where he was but Barry was already standing up.

"Hey, relax man, you're at STAR Labs."

"STAR Labs? Who are you?" Barry asked, his eye brows scrunching together and looking ti Cisco for an explanation.

"I'm Cisco Roman," and the boys face paled and his cheeks became slightly red. "This is Caitlin - Dr. Snow."

He saw the boy's hand go to his wrist, where his mark would be. They had put the hospital bracelet around it - like they did at hospitals - to keep his mark unseen from anyone he doesn't want to see it. "We didn't look at your mark," Cisco told him and that seemed to calm him a bit.

 "I need you to urinate in this," she shoved a cup into Barry's face. Caitlin was still in 'doctor mode' as Cisco liked to call it. He snatched the cup from her.

"Not this second," he glared at Caitlin.

"What is happening, what's going on?" Barey asked, panicking slightly and pulling away from where Caitlin and Cisco stood huddled around him.

"You were struck by  _lightning,_ dude." Cisco said a bit too excitedly, he would have never said anything like that one Barry was still in his coma but now it's pretty cool.

His eyes widened slightly, he needed time to process this, Cisco Roman - his possible soulmate - just told him he was struck by lightning.

He looked around, finding a mirror. Maybe they were lying, he didn't see any marks or scars on himself. But there was one thing he did notice. "Lightning... gave me abs?"

Caitlin was explaining why lightning had given him abs but he hadn't really expected an an explanation. He wasn't really listening because Cisco was grabbing his arms and telling him to sit down. "You were in a coma." Cisco stated slowly.

"For how long?"

"Nine months. Welcome back Mr. Allen." Barry looked over, shocked to see Dr. Harrison Wells rolling in on a wheel chair that he didn't have nine months ago (because he had apparently been in a coma for that long even though it feels like he just closed his eyes for a second).

 

Barry wanted to be sure that Cisco is his soulmate before he said anything. Caitlin, just yesterday, had called him Fransisco Ramon when he wouldn't listen to her. Barry was sure then that Cisco was his soulmate, he always felt giddy and nervous around the older boy. He always wanted to be with Cisco and sometimes found himself watching Cisco work. He wanted to tell Cisco but he didn't know how, it had been four months - almost five - already and he thinks the time has passed to casually mention that he has Cisco's name on his wrist. Barry had known since Cisco had introduced himself when he woke up from the coma, Barry had felt a strange shift when Cisco said his name but nothing was different then it had been for the few minutes he had been awake. He had brushed it off as a effect of getting use to his new powers but deep down he knew it was because he had met his soulmate.

He sat down next to Iris at Jitters, wrapping his hand around the coffee and taking a sip. "I don't know how to tell him." He said, placing his coffee down. "I just - I've known him for five months already and I haven't _said_ anything." Barry looked at Iris, ever since she figured out he was The Flash and met Cisco, she has been insisting he tell him. 

"I don't know how that idiot hasn't figured out himself." She laughed, taking a sip if her coffee too.

"Well I down exactly go around telling people my name is Bartholomew, it's not the best name." Iris laughed again, this would be the point where anyone else would suggest for him to just tell Cisco now but he always got way too nervous and Cisco - once he finally figured it out - will say something when he himself is ready.

"Caitlin figured it out though," Iris said instead, knowing Barry wasn't going to tell Cisco himself.

Caitlin has done all his medical work, it was only a matter of time before she saw the mark by accident. It wasn't even when he was laying down in that hospital bed that she figured out. He had been sitting down and his sleeve slightly slipped down his arm and she gasped, glancing at Cisco then at Barry. She had pulled him aside and asked him a hole bunch of questions. She had been respectful, though, apologizing profusely and telling him she hadn't meant ti read his mark but she saw a familiar nameand read it before her brain could catch up with what it said. She also made it a point for Barry to tell Cisco whenever he was ready, that sometimes the universe  _did_ make mistakes and give people soulmates before they were ready. She hugged him and they went back to their conversation as if nothing had happened. 

"Yeah, she did."

 

 Cisco can into work the next week looking at Barry funny.

"What?" Barry asked, a confused laugh fell past his lips.

Cisco narrowed his eyes, staring at Barry's arm for just a second. Barry, of course, noticed and pressed his wrist to his leg, as if trying to hide his mark that was already covered by his sleeve. "Nothing... nothing. I was working on your suit last night." He said anyways. 

"So why are you looking at me like that, did I do something -"

"I had a vibe."

_He was putting Barry's suit back on the mannequin, he was trying to put the arm back on but he was interrupted by a static in his head and his eyes switching from seeing what was in front of him and a blue color. He blinked a few times, vision lost to the blue, he knew he was vibing but it always took him a second to register it. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He didn't even realize he was in Barry's bedroom at Joe's house, he has barely even recognized Barry's younger self. He had recognized Iris though, well more of he laugh but same thing._

_Little Iris laughed, "I wish I had my mark."_

_Cisco saw a pained look cross Little Barry's face_

_"What's that look for?" Little Iris asked._

_"Noth -"_

_"Bartholomew Henry Allen, as your best friend, I demand you tell me. Barry, whatever it is, it's gonna be okay." Cisco want sure how to react to Barry's full name._

_Little Barry's face looked panicked, his skin looked pale but his eyes looked red from crying. Cisco frowned._

_"I - um..." he started, he fiddled with his jacket sleeve, sitting down next to Iris. He rolled up his sleeve, looked at the tattoo there. Cisco knew he shouldn't look, it's none of his business but Bartholomew wasn't exactly a... common name and he had to know. He watched carefully as Little Barry placed his wrist face up and show Iris the name permanently tattooed on his arm. Cisco knew it was his hand writing on Barry's wrist,_ his _name_.  _He didn't get to hear whatever else Iris was going to say because he was back in the STAR Labs cortex, his fingers on the spot where Barry's mark would be and he finished forcing the suit onto the mannequin, before he even tried to think about what he saw._

"I didn't... um realize your full name was Bartholomew."

Barry paled, like he had in Cisco's vibe. 

"I - I - Cisco, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, let me explain. I'm sorry, please -"

"Barry," he cut the rambling boy off. "I'm not mad at you, if Caitlin has taught me anything, it's that you should have tod me when you were ready. I shouldn't have -"

"I've been ready since the second day I knew you. I just didn't know hoe to tell you, cause I dont think I could have just outright said 'you're names on my wrist.' I wanted to make sure... if that makes any sense."

Cisco laughed, "I understand, how about we can talk more later. Over dinner, you can take a break from Flash duty."

Barry laughed and opened his arms for a hug from Cisco. Barry stayed like that for a while, in the comfort of his soulmate's embrace. Then Cisco unexpectedly started laughing hysterically, in between breaths and fits of laughter he managed to spit out a one word explanation for his random laughter, "Bartholomew." And Barry was laughing right along with him because, yeah he had a pretty ridiculous name but that was the name on Cisco's wrist and he couldn't be any happier for his ridiculous name.


End file.
